


Make Me!

by idontknowhatimdoing



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Relationship, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 05:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19100305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontknowhatimdoing/pseuds/idontknowhatimdoing
Summary: A semi-slow burn fic. Where a ghost tells Ryan he's going to kill Shane and Ryan (understandably) freaks out.  While trying to solve the mystery of whether the ghost's threat is real or if it's just trying to get these two MORONS together. Step into the world of Make Me! Where Make Me sounds a lot like like I love you!, I hate you!, Fuck Me! and Fuck You! all rolled into one.Please know this is my very first fic ever so please be kind with your feedback and comments!





	Make Me!

**Author's Note:**

> So far there are no active trigger warnings but if there are they will be added in later. If you are triggered by something within this story please let me know so I can add appropriate tags for in the future. Thank you! I hope you enjoy!

It was late at night, they were on another ghoul hunting adventure as Ryan would like to say. He had been hanging close to Ryan to help comfort the other man. The supposed ghostly activity had Ryan freaking out more than usual. With every creak of the old house and knock of trees against the house, Ryan was jumping more and more and seemed to be breaking out into a cold sweat. 

Shane was doing his best to keep the mood light but there was only so much irritating behavior he could display before he got smacked upside the head. Even if it would be a reach for Ryan. He had been taunting the “ghost” throughout his own lock in. Asking him to rip his heart out and show proof that they existed. As usual nothing happened. Shane came out of his lock in smiling and teasing Ryan like always. 

“Rock and roll, buckaroo!”, Shane exclaimed as he exited the bedroom where the supposed ghost was said to be the most active. Ryan just rolled his eyes, “Shut up, Shane.” “Make me, Ryan!”, Shane said with a glint in his eye. Ryan looked at him with flushed cheeks and thought, we are going to have to cut this out in post. Ryan looked away from Shane, took a deep breath as he walked into the bedroom to start his own lock in. Ryan began to get nervous again once the door had closed. Now that he was alone is the murder bedroom, he wished nothing more than to have Shane’s stupid annoyingly tall person next to him. Despite how much the man got on his nerves, he did appreciate how much he was able to calm him down when they were on their ghost hunts. He settled in to began his lock in giving his usual narrative to the camera. 

Shane was just outside the door of the bedroom as listening to Ryan talk to the camera with the normal tidbits. After a few minutes of silence Ryan turned on the spirit box. Shane decided to walk around the old house and explore to get away from the annoying sound. He HATED the spirit box. Once he was away from the noise of the spirit box his mind turned back to Ryan. He had been doing that alot lately. There was just something about Ryan that seemed to always hold his attention. No matter if they were at work in the sound booth, or during the post mortems where Ryan pretended to hate the Hot Daga, or when they are sitting on his couch eating popcorn and watching Indiana Jones. Those movies were always hard to watch without the image of Ryan in that damn outfit. That image was forever etched in his brain. That night he had a hard time getting to sleep because his thoughts were plagued with images of that shirt clinging to his biceps and those pants just painted on to his ass. And my god what an ass he had. If he had the opportunity he would bite that ass until it was bruised, red, and raw. 

He was suddenly ripped out of his thoughts by Ryan letting out a scream. Shane began walking back to the door internally laughing at how ridiculous his friend is. “Ryan??? You okay in there? Did the little ghosties scare you?” Ryan had already thrown the door open and was RUNNING towards the front door. “Ryan?!?!? Dude what’s going on? Ryan! Ry!!”, Shane said as he started chasing after Ryan. Ryan finally came to a stop across the street, his chest heaving up and down. From the exertion or from whatever had happened Shane wasn’t sure. Shane came to a stop in front of Ryan, looking down at his friend’s wide eyes.

“Dude, what the fuck was that are you alright?”

Ryan began to catch his breath. “N..no. I am not alright. I hate this fucking job I can’t believe I ever started this show. Why do we do this this is the most stupid thing we have ever done.”, Ryan ranted.

“Well as much as I would normally agree with that sentiment, I’m not sure what that has to do with you sprinting out of your lock in like you were being chased by a flaming bear!”

“A flaming bear?? Really?!”, Ryan exclaimed exasperatedly. 

“Really me? Really you! A flaming bear that’s what you choose to focus on as opposed to telling me what happened back there?”

Ryan was still shaking as he attempted to respond. “The ghost used the spirit box…..”

“The ghost used the spirit box?,” Shane responded blandly. “Wow, that’d probably be more impressive if ghosts were real Ryan.” 

“Shut up, Shane! This wasn’t normal activity where it just gives us a cut up word. This was full on sentences.”

“Okay, fine I’ll bite. What did our ghostly friend have to say in the two to three words it managed to catch between frequencies.”

“Shane you dick! Listen to me this wasn’t normal it said multiple sentences.” His fury making the words flow easily. “He said my name Shane. He said my FULL name. The full name that I did not say out loud. He said, “Ryan Steven Bergara, your annoying friend has woken me from my sleep. That was a very foolish thing to do. I hope you are prepared to pay for the consequences of his actions.” “

“Ryan you are so full of shit you didn’t have to plan this whole thing just to tell me that you find me annoying. We all get it I’m irritat…”

“Shane!”, Ryan cut him off. “I’m not done….”, he hesitated. 

“Well?? You have my attention? What did our little ghostie have to say hmm?”, Shane said while rolling his eyes.

Ryan looked down at his feet, his heart still pounding as thinks over the voice he heard as it crackled through the machine that he had dropped inside. “I..I… it said.”

“For god sake Ryan spit it out I’d love to hear what the ghost said.”

“He said, “Say goodbye to your boyfriend Ryan, tonight’s the last night you’ll see him alive.”


End file.
